


Mercy

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Forever doesn't just stop [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale overthinks, Crowley is a Softie, Crowley wants to kill people, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: Our boys move forwards in their relationship.  Oh and Crowley totally wants to kill people





	Mercy

Mercy

Aziraphale was sitting in Lottie’s nursery holding the sleeping infant when Ava and Noah woke up, their delighted squeals to find their Dad still there warmed the angel’s heart. He knew in that moment that he had made the right decision to allow Crowley back into his life. He just prayed that the man wouldn’t break his heart again because he knew that it would destroy him. The voices started to get louder.

“Guys, hush Papa and Lottie are sleeping.” Crowley tried to quiet the excited children down. Aziraphale listened as Crowley made breakfast and got the kids ready for school. He listened as there was movement all around the house. He wanted to see if Crowley could handle the morning school rush by himself so he didn’t move from the rocking chair.

Half and hour later both Ava and Noah came quietly into the nursery. Ava’s hair was braided into two french braids, and she was wearing all winter gear. Noah’s hair was brushed back and he was dressed for the snow as well. Aziraphale was highly impressed with the kids being all ready before they had to leave. 

“Bye Papa, Daddy’s taking us to school.” Ava whispered quietly so she wouldn’t wake the baby.

“Do you have everything you need? All your homework done?” The angel asked hugging his children one at a time.

Ava nodded. “Daddy checked everything three times and he made sure I did my homework on Friday night.” 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow impressed. “Well, that's a very good thing.” 

Crowley appeared in the doorframe. “Come on guys, if we don't get headed out you will be late.”

Aziraphale looked up and felt a tug at his heart as he looked at Crowley dressed in dark wash blue jeans, a queen tee shirt, and the old beaten up leather jacket that Aziraphale had gifted him when they were seriously dating. The angel had thought that Crowley had gotten rid of the jacket after they stopped seeing each other. To know that the man kept it made tears well up in the angels eyes. 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale wondering what was wrong. “Do you want me to come back after I take the kids to school?”

Azirphale nodded. “Yes, if you don’t mind. I’d like to take Lottie in to get looked at. I don’t fancy driving in the snow.”

Crowley nodded slipping on his sunglasses, also a gift from the angel. “Of course, come on kiddos off to school where learning awaits you.”

The kids followed Crowley out the door. Azriphale was left in silence wondering what to do with himself now. He wasn’t used to having time in the morning to himself. He laid Lottie down in her bassinet and wandered off to the kitchen to fix himself some coffee and breakfast only to find that Crowley had made him a plate and had left the coffee on warm for him. He felt fondness sneak it’s way into his chest at the gesture. The man was really trying to make things better. He heated the food and fixed his coffee before sitting down at the table. 

That’s where Crowley found Azrielphale in the kitchen when he returned. “Is it any good? I wanted to save some for you since you had a hard day yesterday.”

The angel nodded. “It is thank you.”

“Not a problem, the kids are at school for the next few hours, besides getting Lottie to the doctor did you need me to do anything?” 

The angel raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to butter me up?”

Crowley shook his head. “More like make up for lost times. Times I should have been here.”

“Well, there are a few things that need to be fixed, do you feel up to the task?” 

Crowley shrugged out of his jacket and toed off his shoes. “Yup, what needs fixed?”

Arizephale gave the man a list. “But first could you listen out for Lottie while I take a shower? I feel so gross.” 

Crowley nodded. “Of course, go shower. I’ll be here.”

Arizephale headed off to his bathroom. He quickly showered and dressed in a cream sweater that Crowley had gotten for him, and blue jeans. As he aged he dressed more casually because it was more practical with children and running around. 

Crowley blinked in surprise at the angel's appearance. “Wow, I never thought I’d see you in casual clothes. Is that the sweater I brought you?”

“Was that the leather jacket I bought you this morning?” Arizephale countered back cheerily.

“Touche.” Crowley smiled at the man. “So want to head out to get Lottie checked on?” 

Aziraphale nodded. “Yes, let’s go do that.” 

Crowley helped Aziraphale loaded Lottie into a brand new car seat he had brought into the house. He carried the carseat outside to a brand new Range Rover sitting in the driveway.

“Where’s your Bentley?” The angel asked confusion on his face.

“It’s in my garage. I needed a more practical car for children.” Crowley answered unlocking the door and clicking Lottie’s carseat into the base. He held the passenger door open for the other man.

“Who are you and what have you done with Crowley?” 

Crowley chuckled closing the door and going over to the driver’s side. “I still have it. I haven’t sold it or anything. I just needed a more practical car. Especially with a new baby.”

“You’ve been planning this.” The angel softly stated.

“Planning what?” Crowley asked confused as he started to drive to the doctor’s office.

“Getting back together with me.”

Crowley shrugged. “I was actually just planning for more time with my kids and I was hoping we would figure out our own issues. I do love you.”

Aziraphale could have sworn he got whiplash for how fast he turned his head and stared at Crowley. “You just said you loved me...after almost eleven years of me saying it and you never once saying it back. What universe am I in?” 

“I should have said it a long time ago but yes I love you. I’m in love with you and I don’t expect you to say it back. I know I need to earn that if it’s even still there.” Crowley smiled softly at Aziraphale. 

When they reached the doctor’s office Crowley carried the baby carrier into the office. He sat down with Lottie softly talking to her while Aziraphale checked them in. Azitaphale went to sit next to Crowley after he had completed all the forms. 

“So, what’s this doctor’s name?” Crowley asked taking Lottie out of her carseat and holding her close to his chest as she started to get fussy.

“Dr. Kimber, he’s been all the kids pediatrician. He’s amazing with them. I’ll be sad when Ava has to switch doctors. I added you to the approved list by the way.”

Crowley looked taken back for a moment but quickly covered it by turning his attention to Lottie. “Thank you. I don't deserve your kindness.” 

Aziraphale shrugged. “It makes things easier, this way you can take her to some appointments if I have other things going on.”

The two men fell into silence Aziraphale continued to study Crowley out of the corner of his eye. He felt the love he had for this man grow as he watched him walk around the office calming a fussy Lottie. He desperately wished he could turn time back and fix things with the demon before they had gotten this bad. As badly as he wanted to take the man into his arms and kiss him, the angel knew he had to take things slow. He needed to see that Crowley was serious about this whole thing. The nurse called them back and Aziraphale followed Crowley and the nurse.

Dr. Kimber was already in the room a smile on his face. “Well hello, little miss decided to come early did she?” 

Arizephale smiled softly. “Yes she did and without any help I might add. That was frightening.”

Dr. Kimber chuckled. “No problems though?”

The angel shook his head. “Pretty standard.” 

Dr. Kimber grinned turning his attention to Crowley. “Excellent. This the dad I presume?”

Crowley nodded taking the doctor’s extended hand. “Anthony Crowley.”

“Pleasure, now Dad put little miss on my table. Let me examine this beauty.”

Crowley gently laid Lottie down and grimaced when she started to cry.

“Oh yes, I know it’s cold.” Dr. Kimber cooed softly at the infant. “Mom, you want to undress her so I can get a good listen to her lungs?”

The angel nodded moving to slip Lottie out of her onesie, leaving her in her diaper. Lottie’s cries got louder and angrier as she was handled by the doctor. Crowley was glaring at the doctor as he watched Lottie cry.

Azriaphale watched Crowley more than he did Lottie. He thought it was utterly adorable how Crowley looked ready to murder the doctor. When the doctor was done checking Lottie he turned to Aziraphale. “Are we doing the standard shots?”

“Yes, we are. Do you happen to have them on hand?”

The doctor nodded and Crowley whipped his head around to stare at the angel as if he had lost his head. “Are you kidding? She’s already in pain! Why would you put her in more pain?”

“She needs these shots, it won't hurt her for long. It’s for her health, Ava and Noah had the exact some shots and they are perfectly healthy.” The angel reasoned before taking Crowley’s hand in his. “She will be ok I promise. Some crying at first but she needs this be a healthy and strong girl.” 

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand. The angel felt the other man’s hand shaking. He wrapped an arm around Crowley’s shoulders. “She will be fine I promise and after they are done, you can pick her right up.”

“I better be able too.” Crowley all but growled trying to keep anger from his voice. The angel understood it he really did, the first time with Ava had broken his heart, he was mad at the doctors and he just wanted to hold his baby.

The nurse and doctor quickly administered the shots and Dr. Kimber turned to Crowley. “Alight Dad, you can take her now.”

Crowley sprang forward and gently swaddled Lottie in a soft mint green baby blanket before lifting her into his arms. He rested the crying infant against his chest. “Oh I know my precious girl, I’m so sorry you had to get nasty shots. But you took them like a champ.” Crowley started walking around the room, while Aziraphale spoke with the doctor about follow up appointments. 

Crowley gently dressed Lottie and swaddled her again. After Aziraphale was done speaking with the doctor Crowley settled Lottie back into her carseat and followed the angel to the check out desk. 

As they were walking out to the car Crowley was silent a distraught look on his face. When they reached the car the demon turned to the angel. “I can NOT do that again. Her crying broke my heart.”

The angel smiled softly as he settled into his seat. “You really are a softie.” He stated when Crowley came around to the driver’s side. 

“That was fucking horrible. I wanted to set the doctor on fire.” Crowley ground out between his teeth.

Aziraphale burst out laughing. “Oh lord if you thought that was bad you really don’t want to go to her six month appointment. She’ll get seven vaccines at that visit.”

Crowley stared at the angel disbelief on his face. “I am not doing that one at all! I can’t stand it. When she cries like I’ve killed her favorite thing.”

The angel smiled softly. “It’s ok, I’ll do the vaccine visits. I can justify it to myself and I’ve had practice with them.”

“Thank you for hugging me back there. I needed it.” Crowley mentioned softly.

Aziraphale nodded. “I understand seeing your baby, especially a newborn in distress is frightening. I wish someone had been there to hold me after Ava’s first round of shots. I cried in the family bathroom with her for twenty minutes before I was ok to leave.”

“I’m sorry I wasn't there for it.” Crowley reached out for the angel’s hand. 

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and interlace their fingers before giving it a gentle squeeze. “The past is the past and we can’t change it now. All we can do is move forward with the future.”

And that’s exactly what they did.


End file.
